


NSFW 30 Day OTP Challenge - Riku/Sora

by Sevvi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvi/pseuds/Sevvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my remix of the NSFW 30 Day OTP Challenge with Riku and Sora.</p><p>Chapters 1 and 2 rewritten as of 11/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Cuddling (Naked)

Sora sighed and heaved himself onto his back, wiping away the sweat on his forehead threatimg to drip into his eyes. The sheets felt cool on his burning skin for all of five seconds before it warmed up to his body temperature and became unbearable once again. The brown-haired teen groaned loudly, turning to face the window and throwing his arm over his eyes. The bright moon's rays seeped into the bedroom through his open window. He was desperate for a cool gust of wind but the curtains laid still and Sora continued to burn up. While he did love his home on Destiny Islands, he absolutely never missed the sweltering summer days and humid nights during his adventure. Sometimes, the thermometer lapped at the nineties, so Sora just avoided looking at it altogether.

"Ugh." Sora grumbled in frustration and threw his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. The teenager swiped a hand through his sweat-sticky hair, trying to decide what he would do. Earlier that same night, he willingly handed over his only fan to his mother so she wouldn't have to sleep in the scorching heat. Now, Sora was beginning to regret that decision.

After gulping down as much bathroom sink water as he could fit into his stomach, Sora retraced his steps into the bedroom. His shirt was now sticking unpleasantly to his chest where water that had missed his mouth landed on the fabric. Just as he was tugging it over his head, the keyblade wielder was startled by a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Sora tossed the shirt across the room, easily forgotten and stared up into an amused pair of cerulean orbs. Sora smiled lightly at Riku, pale like the full moon outside the window the boy must have crawled through. He was perched, barefoot, on the edge of Sora's bed, still in his pajamas.

"It was wet." Sora whispered and nudged at Riku so he could lie back down. This wasn't the first time Riku had snuck into his house this summer and certainly wouldn't be the last. Riku had been tapping on his window to come in since they were children and it wasn't going to be any different now that they had saved the world a few times.

Sora pushed his back against the wall and shivered at the feeling of the cold plaster against his bare back. However, Riku didn't join him right away like his expected. Instead, Riku's battle-calloused fingers undid the buttons of his nightshirt and it hit the floor a few seconds later. If Sora noticed how Riku hesitated for a moment before stripping himself of his shorts and briefs, he didn't give anything away. Both of the items fell to the floor with a soft swish. Riku was quiet and calculating when he crawled back on to the bed. He moved slowly, stealthily toward Sora. Sora watched silently with his wide, cobalt eyes.

Both teens flinched when their skin first touched but they didn't make a sound. Riku reached down and tugged the thin sheet over their bodies.

A few minutes passed, their forms stiff as they waited for sleep to come. At last, Sora squirmed out of his own pair of shorts and boxers and scooted toward his best friend. He placed a hand awkwardly against Riku's chest. Underneath the flesh and bone, the silver-haired boy's heart pounded away. Strangely, knowing that Riku was just as nervous as him finally calmed Sora and he relaxed into the mattress, pushing even closer. Riku sighed shakily and pressed his leg underneath one of Sora's so they were a stack of fleshy limbs. He threw his arms around his companion, drawing the other boy into his space. Sora tucked his face into the crook of his battle partner's neck. Riku rested his chin atop the sweaty mess of hair.

The boys laid peacefully in each other's body heat. It was different then the heat of the night, comforting like the syncing thud of their hearts.

Riku pressed his lips to the soft locks in front of him in an almost kiss. Sora sighed sleepily beneath him and rubbed his own lips over the skin before him. Sleep finally washed over them.


	2. Day Two - Kissing (Naked)

The morning came too quickly, bringing more heat and sunlight that shone on Riku's eyelids and woke him way too early for his liking.

Slowly, he allowed himself to leave the peaceful, dreamless sleep that being wrapped in someone's arms had granted him.

Wait.

Wrapped in someone's arms...?

Suddenly very awake, Riku's teal eyes flew open. When he saw the flop of brown hair in front of him, he relaxed just as quickly. He stretched out his long limbs, trying to become comfortable enough to fall back asleep again.

"Nooo." Sora whined, pressing in and clinging harder. Riku couldn't help himself, he laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

 _Sweetheart_? They both thought.

Riku flinched when Sora pulled away, wanting to disappear so he wouldn't have to see the pitying look in the sky blue eyes. Instead, Sora just moved away enough to give Riku a curious glance before he made his decision and pressed his lips to Riku's.

To Riku's credit, he didn't hesitate before kissing back. The older boy (but not by that much, Sora would always insist) rolled so that Sora was beneath him, using one hand to support his upper body and the other to tangle his fingers in sleep-mussed brown locks. Sora groaned, half in surprise and half in appreciation as Riku nibbled at his lips.

Sora recovered his arms from the sheets and hesitated for only a second before wrapping his arms around Riku's back. The placement didn't feel quite right so he moved them to clasp behind Riku's head and played with the loose silver strands there.

Riku chuckled happily when he pulled away for air but immediately began pressing tender kisses against Sora's closed mouth before moving across his cheeks and to his neck. Sora bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as Riku laved at the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder met. He moaned pitifully when Riku nibbled there. Sora grabbed at some of Riku's hair and tugged, trying to bring his best friend back to his mouth.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Riku laughed against Sora's mouth, much to the shorter boy's annoyance. Sora pulled at Riku's hair again until Riku fell down onto his elbows and they were chest-to-chest. Riku squirmed when Sora pressed his tongue into his mouth urgently and suddenly, the sheets that were separating their lower bits was gone.

Riku bit his lip when they rubbed up against each other and Sora froze at the sensation. Riku fell to the side but pulled Sora with him so they were face-to-face on their sides with some distance between them.

"Let's save that for another day," Riku swallowed and smiled lightly, "yeah?"

Sora nodded softly and tried to catch his breath. In the silence, they suddenly realized what had just happened. Their lips were both kiss-bruised and it just made them want to kiss more. Sora finally looked up at Riku. Their eyes said more than their mouths could... well, more than words could, anyway. Sora saw how pretty Riku's face was when he was blushing and wondered if that's how red his face was.

Sora decided he didn't care as long as he could keep seeing it on Riku. The boy linked his fingers with Riku's and they pressed together again, careful of each other's arousal, to slip back into slumber.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote chapter 1 and 2. 2 was a complete overhaul. Anyway, like five years later, here's chapter 3. At this rate, I'll never finish this lmaokillme.

The next time Riku woke, the sun shining through the curtains was significantly higher, as was the temperature. Despite the sweat forming on his body now, there was a pleasant warmth pressed against him and as he moved to pull it closer, it rubbed against him in juuust the right way. Riku moaned and couldn't help tightening his grip and grinding his hips forward. He must have moved correctly because Riku heard a soft gasp.  
  
Cerulean eyes snapped open to meet baby blues.  
  
Sora was sleepy-eyed but flushed, red dancing over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and even on the expanse of his neck above the sheets. Riku wondered if the blush went all the down his chest... The older teen mentally berated himself.  
  
"Sorry... Forgot where I was." Riku tried to apologize, but Sora shook his head.  
  
"It's okay, I-" Sora cut himself off, eyes dancing away shyly, and cleared his throat before trying again, "I understand... I don't mind." The last three words were quiet, but it still made Riku turn red. Without saying anything else, Sora rolled over to face Riku completely and pushed their bodies flush together. Riku could suddenly feel the shorter boy's matching erection and coughed in surprise, wondering if he could possibly turn even redder.  
  
"Oh... I see, uh..." Riku trailed off when he saw the look in Sora's eyes, a terrifying mix of fear and determination that usually meant trouble for the silver-haired boy.  
  
Before Riku could react, Sora reached between them. When he hesitated, Riku moved to capture Sora's plush lips to ease his best friend's mind. As soon as Sora was properly lost in their kiss, eyes half-lidded in pleasure, Riku grabbed Sora's hand. He scooted closer and wrapped the boy's keyblade-calloused palm around both of their blood-heavy erections. They groaned simultaneously at the jolt of pleasure sparked from the initial touch. Sora took a moment to catch his breath and pushed the tip of his tongue between his lips in concentration as he began a slow but steady rhythm. The pleasure began building quickly.  
  
Sora leaned up to ask for Riku's lips and Riku complied, teasing his way into Sora's mouth. After a particularly dedicated pump of Sora's hand, Riku tore away from Sora's addicting tongue to press his face into the pillow beneath his head to suppress his groan of pleasure. Riku turned his head away from the pillow so he could breathe again but the sight of Sora, eyes clenched tight and mouth tipped open to let loose a soft moan made Riku lose his breath all over again. God, he loved this boy.  
  
Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders and pulled him into his chest, using his other hand to knock Sora away from their leaking erections so he could wrap his much bigger palm around both of them. Sora placed one hand against Riku's chest to feel the taller boy's thundering heartbeat inside his ribcage and threw the other arm over and around to claw unforgiving streaks into the other boy's delicate skin. Riku groaned at the bite of nails in his back, "Oh God, Sora!"  
  
Riku circled the heads and slicked their shafts with the leaking precum. The easy glide allowed him to pick up the pace and both of them were suddenly so very close. Sora was now moaning directly into Riku's chest and the vibrations tickled his sternum.  
  
"Sora..." Riku whimpered and the boy looked up at him so tenderly that Riku's heart skipped a beat. "Fuck!" Riku twisted his hand just the way he liked it and smashed his lips on Sora's, swiping a tongue over his bottom lip before tugging at it with sharp, white teeth. They both fell off the edge, shaking together through their orgasm.  
  
After a moment, Sora bit at Riku's collarbone so Riku would stop rubbing them through their sensitive release. Sora's thighs were still trembling so Riku wiped his cum covered palm over the milky white skin to soothe him.  
  
Instead, Sora frowned and whined, annoyed. "Riku, gross." He dragged out the vowels in a high-pitched tone that made the older boy roll his eyes.  
  
"Would you rather me wipe my hand on the sheets so your mom can find it when she's doing laundry?" Sora visibly paled which made Riku laugh. After his chuckles subsided, he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Sora's mouth, "Stay there, babe."  
  
Before either of them could think about what that word meant, Riku had returned from the bathroom with a damp washcloth. He cleaned them both thoroughly before snuggling up against Sora again. This time, Sora tugged the older boy down so he was resting his head on Sora's chest.  
  
"We should probably get out of bed soon." Riku said softly, his breath tickling Sora's sun-kissed skin.  
  
Sora ran his fingers through soft silver strands, "I'd rather stay in bed with you." They both turned red at the hidden meaning but fell silent, content to enjoy the time together, away from adventures and lost worlds.


End file.
